Moving Out Of LA
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: So Random! is moving to the UK in one week. What do you think Sonny and the rest of the So Random cast will do? What about Chad, is he finally going to reveal to Sonny his feelings or just let her go? Tune in to find out! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

****

Moving Out Of LA

Chapter 1~~

Disclaimer; We do not own SWAC ):

Written and co-written by; Emma (xgoldxrosex) and Karla (emeralgreenlove) :D

Normal POV

"What? But Marshall we can't leave Hollywood!" Tawni yelled.

She and the rest of her cast were in Marshall's office recieving terrible news.

"I'm sorry, but it has been decided; So Random has to move to another studio. We all leave for the UK in a week. I'm sorry, I really am.

Each of the cast mates shared worried glances.

"I can't move!My fans will miss me too much," Tawni explained.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment.

"Come on guys, England might be fun!"

All of their eyes glared, with an evil look permanently on their faces.

"Of course you would think any place is good; you grew up in Wiconsin!"

Tawni laughed, Sonny glared this time.

"Alright, well, how about cute british accented boys and girls?"

That got their attention.

****

Chad's POV

_Hmmm. . .so the randoms are moving._

Happines burst through my body, but there was something else too. I was upset.

I thought for a moment longer until it hit me like a brick.

Sonny. Would I miss her? I've liked her for a while now.

But would I really miss her?

I thought this over and over almost all day.

One week and she'll be gone for good. Maybe I should confess? No, no, no, no. I can't do that. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I can't be rejected, which is going to happen if I ask her out.

So many thoughts, so many opinions running through my brain at once.

****

Sonny POV

I didn't want to go. It was my dream to come to Hollywood. Now I would have to move. I would still be on So Random, but it would be totally different. I didn't like it, I definatly didn't want to go.

I sighed as I walked through the door of my dressing room.

Tawny was sitting as usual, looking at herself in the mirror while applying her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick.

She didn even notice me come in. I sat down on my chair and started playing with my hair, I sighed.

"I can't believe we have to move."

Tawni picked up her portable mirror and turned around , still applying her make up. She took a moment and glance at me.

"Me either! My fans will be heart broken!"

I laughed at my best friend's worries; although I did worry about it myself.

****

Chad's POV

I decided to confess to Sonny.

I would try at least. I bought a bunch of flowers and placed a note firmily inside them.

It read:

_I really like you. Meet me at the Mack Falls studio at 5:00._

_~Chad_

This is perfect!

He went to find the mail boy, Josh. I told him to send them to Sonny's dressing room.

Josh rushed off. I had a smile planted on my face.

****

Tawni's POV

I didn't get why we were moving in the first place. Marshall aid it had something to do with Mr. Condor and some money issues. I was not going to live in the UK, I belong here in Hollywood!

"Here's your mail, Tawni." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the mail boy. What's his name again? I can't remember. Oh well! I took the mail from his hand and walked into my dressing room.

On my dressing room table lay a bunch of flowers. Huge flowers one of nearly every color (no "u" in color). A beutiful arrangement.

I ran over finding a card placed inside. I wonder who sent me flowers?

It said:

_I really like you. Meet me at the Mack Falls studio at 5:00._

_~Chad_

HUH? Chad likes me?

I dropped the note and looked at the flowers again. This had to be a joke right?

****

Emma; Thanks for reading! This story was co-written by emeralgreenlove (Karla):D We hope you enjoy it. Review! :D

Karla; Well I liked reading and co-writing this story I hope you liked it too! Tell us what your thoughs are on our story; Do you like it or not? What do you think Tawni will do? And how do you feel of So Random moving to the UK? Anything's good as long as you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Out Of LA

Chapter 2 ~~~

Disclaimer; We do not own SWAC ):

Written and co-written by; Emma (xgoldxrosex) and Karla (emeralgreenlove) :D

Let's recap on what happend last time;

I really like you. Meet me at the Mack Falls studio at 5:00.

~Chad

HUH? Chad likes me?

I dropped the note and looked at the flowers again. This had to be a joke right?

Sonny's POV

Five days until we move. I haven't seen Chad since yesterday. Tawni and the rest had calmed down about going to the UK. I haven't. I still don't want to go, and never will I ever want to go.

I was sitting in my dressing room.I put my ipod on, and my favorite song started playing; Rememeber December by Demi Lavato. I tapped my fingers in the table, I started hummming along.

I stopped when Tawni entered. She had a weird look on her face, the type of look you got when you're in love.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked. I used my best smile and made my way over to Tawni.

Tawni's face change for a minute, as to say she couldn't tell me.

"Errrrrrm...", she murmured.

"Oh,c'mon. Spill!"

She sighed and walked over to where a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers were sitting. She tooked a note from the inside of the flowers.

"Don't be upset," she added, before I quickly snatched the note from her hands.

Tawni's POV

I really like you. Meet me at the Mack Falls studio at 5:00.

~Chad

Sonny shouted a little too loud, "What?"

I grabbed the card off her hands before she tore it to pieces.

"Chad likes you?", she said. A hint of jealousy in her voice. She made it so obvious she liked Chad. I wonder if she would kill me if I went out with Chad. I thought about it for a moment, then snapped back, seeing that Sonny was gone.

Great, now I don't need to try to confort her.

It was two in the afternoon, three hours left to decide what to do.

I can't explain it ever since I got the note I feel different. Maybe is the tuna sandwich I ate afterwards. Nah, it probably just the card.

Chad's POV

I hope Sonny got the note, but what if she rejects me?

Chad Dylan Cooper does not get rejected! I checked the time, maybe I should just go and see her now. I decided it was best to wait until five.

What is she didn't show up?

Sonny's POV

I can't believe all this time is Tawni that Chad has liked.

I feel angry, mad, upset and sad, all of this thanks to Chad. I need to get of of this place. I can't manage to see him. I just realized, it will hurt even if we haven't dated it. I don't think he even knows that I have feelings for him.

Stupid him! Being so irresistable and. . . .him! Ugh! Love sucks!

There's no show this week anyways. . .so, um, I think it'll be best if I don't come back 'til we have to go. Yeah, that ought to be better.5

I headed off home. Saying my good byes to the studio (and the people). I look back at the parking lot.

Good bye, Chad...

5:00- Mack Falls Studio

Chad's POV

I stood there waiting. She wouldn't show, I knew it. I had been stood up!

"Hi," an awkard voice whispered.

Making me jump for miles. I turned to see a cheesy grin upon the blonde ramdom. She had a a purple dress on, like she was going to a party or something. *Link in Karla's profile* Why was she here?

"Sooooo...I got the note." She smiled. My eyes widened. Oh no!

*Flashback*

I went to find the mail boy, Josh. I told him to send the flowers to Sonny's dressing room.

*End of Flashback*

Chad, you're officially stupid!

Emma; Hey! Thank you to all of you reviewers! Sorry for updating so late, I had three tests in school which took a lot of studing for! :O Not to mention the tests were right next to each other in the day! It's hard work! lol thanks for reading, please review! :D

Karla; I also apologize for not updating in a long time :( but my reasons are a little different than Emma's. I had A LOT of homework PLUS like three or four reasearch projects. Ugh! Please review and feel free to point out any bad grammar/spelling we would really appreaticiate it :) REVIEW! We'll give you some cyber ice cream or cookies or brownies, whatever you want!


End file.
